Happy valentine
by puputkawaii
Summary: isnyaallah , ini fic terakhir sebelum hiatus ,,,, happy valentin semua...


Disclaimer : JKR

warning : misstypo

judul : happy valentine

pair : dramione

Dimalam yang harusnya indah ini kau menangis dibawah Pohon palem ditepi danau.

''Valentine'' gumammu.

Kau tidak tau arti sebenarnya dari Valentine. Yang kau hanya tau hanyalah hari ini adalah hari lahirnya pendeta yang bernama Valentine, yang menyebar luaskan cinta.

Tapi kenapa kau menangis?

Kau terus saja menggumamkan nama Musuh bebuyutanmu.

Kenapa? hatimu bertanya.

Apakah dia menghinamu lagi? Kau menggeleng.

Apa dia menyebutmu Mudblood? Kau tetap menggeleng.

Kau berkata pada hatimu, bahwa kau juga tidak tau kenapa.

Kau mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum kau berlari kesini. Pagi tadi, Kau membuat coklat hasil dari latihanmu dengan para Peri rumah Hogwarts.

Kau membawanya kemanapun kau pergi, tapi kau tidak tau mau kau berikan kepada siapa coklat itu. Tapi kau sempat memikirkan sebuah nama, nama yang setelah kau memikirkannya kau menganggap dirimu gila.

Kau melirik meja diseberangmu dan mendapati dia yang bingung akan diapakan semua kado-kado yang diterimanya dari gadis-gadis yang menggemarinya.

Kau melihat bungkusan coklat yang kau bawa, sangat simple kotak kecil yang hanya dihiaskan bungkus kado biasa.

kau kembali menatap gundukan kado yang diberikan gadis-gadis padanya kado yang sangat besar-besar. ''Berbeda denganku'' gumammu.

Masihkah kau menganggap dia seorang musuh Hermione sayang? Tidak, kau sudah berbeda memandangnya, tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Berbeda memang, dulu kau melihat dia yang Arogan yang selalu ingin mengalahkanmu. Tapi sekarang berbeda hanya karna dia membuat semua orang yang berada satu kelas dengan kalian diam dan mendengarkan jawabanmu atas pertanyaan dari Profesor Slugron tahun lalu. Kau masih mengingat dengan jelas suaranya yang tegas waktu itu.

Kau membenamkan kadomu di bawah buku-buku yang kau bawa, bermaksud untuk memberikannya kepada kedua sahabat lelakimu yang dari tadi menggerutu ingin mencoba coklat buatanmu.

Tapi, ketika kau beranjak dari kursimu kau terjatuh. Membuat semua barang yang kau bawa berserakan kemana-mana.

Kau mendengar kikikan para Slytherin. Tidak ada yang membantumu disana karna hanya kau satu-satunya murid Gryfindor yang berada disana.

Kau merapikan semua barang-barangmu yang terjatuh tadi, dan setelah kau ingin mengambil coklatmu, ada tangan lain disana yang mendahului. Kau menoleh dan mendapati gadis Greengras, Astoria Grengras disana menyeringai didepanmu, cantik memang tapi tidak secantik hatinya batinmu.

Kau menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikannya, tapi tidak ada guna karna dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi coklatmu.

''Kalian lihat barang rongsokan ini?'' dia mencium kotak yang berisi coklat buatanmu.

''Oh.. Coklat! Kira-kira siapa yang akan diberikannya? Bertaruh 10 galeon. Tidak akan ada yang mau menerimanya! Bahkan melihatnya saja mereka akan lari'' Aula dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa para murid.

Kau melihat Ada juga murid Revenclaw dan Hufflepuff dan murid tahun ajaran satu Gryfindor menatap prihatin ke kau.

Kau tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka, matamu tertuju pada sosok lelaki bermata kelabu itu. Wajahnya yang pucat, semakin pucat. Kau tau sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan seringai itu lagi.

Cepat-cepat kau mengambil kembali coklat buatanmu dari tangannya. Sebelum kau keluar dari sana, kau memberikan salam hangat dari tanganmu ke pipi gadis itu.

Dia marah dan ingin melemparkan sebuah kutukan padamu. Tapi kau lebih cepat dan mengirimnya mantra kutukan-ikat-tubuh-sempurna padanya.

Kau berlari kemana kakimu membawamu pergi. Dan disinilah kau, di Tepi danau Hogwarts dibawah Pohon Palem tua yang hanya mendapatkan penerangan Bulan yang malam ini sedang purnama. Indah memang pemandangannya. Tapi tidak seindah hatimu yang sekarang.

Kau memandang lagi coklat yang kau buat. Kini coklatmu sudah hancur berkeping-keping seperti hatimu. Kau membenamkan kepalamu di lututmu.

Kau mendonggakkan kepalamu ketika mendengar suara kaki yang mendekat. Dan betapa terkejutnya kau, 'Dia' ada disana dengan mata kelabu yang memandangmu tajam.

Kau tau dia pasti akan mengeluarkan cacian padamu, karna melihat kau yang begitu lemah.

Kau ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya, lari darinya, karna tidak ingin mendapatkan cacian itu lagi.

Tapi, bagai magnet kau sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak disana. Tetap pada posisi semula. Dia mendekat dan mengambil serpihan coklatmu.

Kau ingin mengambilnya tapi dia bertanya padamu.

''Untuk siapa?'' Tanyanya.

Kau menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas, tapi arti kata gumamanmu hanya satu. 'Bukan urusanmu', kau marah.. Tapi kau melihat dia yang lebih marah lagi.

Kau bingung, dia berkata lagi ''Aku tanya untuk siapa?'' tapi ini lebih tegas, seakan ada nada kekecewaan disana. Kau diam, tidak tau mau berkata apa padanya. Lama kalian saling diam.

Dia memakan serpihan coklatmu. Dia berbicara sesuatu yang membuatmu terbelalak. ''Untuk siapapun ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memberikannya, karna coklat ini hanya untukku''

kembali terngiang ditelingamu kata-katanya, kau mencernanya tapi tetap saja kau tidak tau apa yang dia katakan. Dia mendekat padamu, dan mendekatkan wajahnya disamping kanan telingamu yang membuatmu merinding.

Kau mau mundur, tapi sama seperti tadi, tidak dapat bergerak. karna kau ingin tau apa yang Akan terjadi.

Nafas beratnya masih terasa ditelinga kananmu ''Happy Valentine'' bisiknya.

Fin

A/N : akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk hiatus, *.* , sampai jumpa kembali Dramione :|


End file.
